Trouble Dimensions: the Search of HelpALot
by ShrekRulez
Summary: With the help of the information by the late Uncaringbot, the Care Bears were going to the Ruins of Barabis to find, unknowing to them there's evil Pirates to hurt anyone to get their treasure. Can they be home and rescuing HelpALot, too? 6
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for the information from the robotic Help-A-Lot, the Care Bear Family are gonna find the real Help-A-Lot and be rescued. Can they rescue Help-A-Lot before something supernatural hurts him or it'll be too late to saved him? This is a adventure you all invited to saved Help-A-Lot in this story of ...

* * *

Trouble Dimensions : The Search of Help-A-Lot

Part 1

Story, ideas and written by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Inc.

Rated 6+ for swashbucking violence and some frightening scenes

This is a tribute for the most anticipating movie of the year; Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End.

* * *

It's been a week in the aftermath of Uncaringbots' desintegration, the Care Bears were having a good time in Miami Beach, Flordia and now, when the day is done, Wish Bear took Dale home until she stops at his house, she kisses on Dale's right cheek and said good night and Dale waves good-bye when Wish Bear drives her cloud car back to Care-A-Lot. Dale gets inside his home and going back to sleep and the townspeople are drifting to sleep as well. Meanwhile in Care-A-Lot, all the Care Bears were asleep ecept for Cheer Bear. She saw the moonlight and sighs a little, but then, she smiles for not being worry about Help-A-Lot.

"Oh, Help-A-Lot," Cheer Bear said, "it's been so long not to see the real you. Ever since that robot traitor came to Care-A-Lot, he realizes about the true meaning of caring. Now, he's gone, but, gave us a D.T.P. device which we'll find you. Don't worry, we'll be together again. I promise. (kiss on the picture of Help-A-Lot) Good night, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

Now, Cheer Bear finally sounds a sleep until dawn came upon them and they're up from their sleep and Birthday Bear is making breakfast to start the new day. The Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins are seated. Noble Horse made a announcement in front of them.

"GOOD MORNING, CARE BEAR FAMILY!"

"GOOD MORNING, NOBLE HEART!", they shouted.

"As you all know, it's been over a week since the Uncaringbots just destroying our home. Well, they fix the place up like brand new."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for them, Care-A-Lot will take months to fix it and that's the truth", Lotsa Heart said.

"He's right on that one", Good Luck said. "I hope No Heart won't do the unthinkable to hurt Care-A-Lot again," Swift Heart Rabbit said.

"That's correct, Swift Heart. Now, all of the bad toy bots destroyed including the Help-A-Lot dupiciant. He's out there in the dimension and we're gonna rescue him. OPERATION: FIND HELP-A-LOT!", Noble Heart finishing his speech and they cheered louder.

"Wish Bear, what's the matter?", TenderHeart asks and Wish Bear answered, "I don't know, TenderHeart. I was hoping if Dale can come with us. After all, he's a hero for helping us."

"Leave that to me, Wish Bear. HEY, NOBLE HEART! I got a suggestion for this rescuing business. How about Dale can come with us? He did stop No Heart's evil plan," TenderHeart suggested.

"Hmm. Why not?", Noble Heart agreed and the Care Bears are cheering louder. Meanwhile back at Dale's house, Dale is already having breakfast and getting ready for the perfect day. "Ah, nothing like a perfect day with the sunshine shining, the townspeople were happy and a package is on...my the front porch. What's this? Oh, it's from the Care Bears."

Later when he's back at house, he opens the package and it was a messaging notebook and he press the button. It starts activating the transmission for Dale from his best friend, Wish Bear. She said when the transmission starts, "good morning, Dale. How are you?"

"I'm okay", Dale answered and Wish Bear continues, "good. We got another assignment to do. It's a rescue mission to save Help-A-Lot. We got the team ready to go. If you can choose to accept it. It's extremely confidential to anyone especially to your Mother. For your Mom's safety. If you don't accept it, we fully understand."

"Wish Bear, I accept it. Besides it's Saturday. No School", Dale accepted. "Wonderful. Meet me at the Park in one hour. Thank you. See ya there", Wish Bear winks and the transmission is about to blow, "this message will self-destruct in 3 seconds." The notebook won't blew up in smoke, but, with shining stars flew away and confetti. Dale smiles and get his stuff ready in his backpack. Suddenly, his Mother came and ask her son a question, "Dale, are you gonna on a trip or something?"

"Something like that, Mom. My friend of mine is picking me up at the Park. Don't worry, my very special friend can be trusted", Dale answered. "Okay, then, (kiss on Dale's right cheek) have a good time. Be back in time for dinner, understand?"

"Understood, Mom. BYE! I LOVE YOU!", Dale waves and going away as his Mom giving her son a kiss: air mail style. One hour later, Dale is still waiting for Wish Bear until she came on her cloud car. She stops and said, "hop in, Dale." Then, there they go back to Care-A-Lot to help the Care Bears for rescuing Help-A-Lot before something happens to him. A little later when all the Care Bears are in a stright line closer to the cloud boat, True Heart said to them, "okay, Care Bear Family, this is our toughest mission we ever faced. There will be danger, excitement, scariness and most importantly, even frightening. (all gasps) Sorry, I was too overexcited. Anyway, our job is to get Help-A-Lot back to Care-A-Lot safely. Huh?"

"THERE THEY COME!", Grumpy Bear said, "and just in time, too."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, right, Wish Bear?", Dale asks and Wish Bear said to him, "you said it, Dale."

"Okay, Grams Bear, you and the cubs watch Care-A-Lot until we come back. Make sure No Heart or those villains come here. Okay?", Noble Heart asks.

"You can count on us," Baby Hugs said. "We'll make sure no other bad guys hurt Care-A-Lot again," Baby Tugs said when Grams Bear said, "that's my little darlings. Everything will be okay when you're coming back."

"Good. Bright Heart, if don't mind", Noble Heart gives Bright Heart the D.T.P. device and he's setting the rightful destination, "absolutely. Setting our destination to the Ruins of Barabis. Done. Now, on we GO!!!", Bright Heart press the button and the portal is opening. "CARE BEARS, ALL BOARD!" Now, the Care Bears are aboarding the ship including Dale and they're waving good-bye to them until Beastly, Prof. ColdHeart and No Heart's demons are getting ready to jump in quickly before they got exposed. They're entering the portal without be noticed and Grams Bear said, "WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU! GOOD LUCK!"

"That's my name, don't let good luck wern off. Ha, ha, ha. Just a joke", Good Luck laughs nervously while Grumpy Bear stares at him. The protal disappeared. "Hurry back", Baby Hugs said. The cloud boat sailing swiftly towards to the dimensional timedrift and they're approaching towards to the comet strom. "BRACE YOURSELVES, GUYS! WE'RE HEADING TOWARDS TO THE COMET STORM!", Dale shouts.

"How did you know about it, Sports Fan?", Champ Bear asks and Dale answered, "been watching too much Dragonball Z." Champ Bear put his hand on his head and moans softly. TenderHeart shouts,

"CARE BEARS, GET READY TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!"

Then, the Care Bears are counting down to zero to stare the comet storm. "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!" Their staring power dissipating the comet storm and then, they're at their destination in the Ruins of Barabis where there's alot of ghost pirate ships around.

"Where are we, Bright Heart?", Proud Heart asks. "According to my caculations, we're here at the Ruins of Barabis. WE'RE FINALLY HERE!"

"HOORAY!", they shouted with cheer, not for Beastly and Prof. ColdHeart, "not for long, you fuzzy wuzzies. Once you find him, you fools won't be coming back. HA HA HA!", Prof. ColdHeart laughs along with Beastly. "We're so bad. Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck."

"Did you hear that? I thought I heard that nasty laugh before," Proud Heart Cat heard it and Bedtime Bear said to her, "it's just your imagination, Proud Heart. (yawn) Wake me up when he find Help-A-Lot. Good night (yawn)."

"Oh, Bedtime", Proud Heart Cat said.

Now, Prof. ColdHeart is making of his ship made of ice so Beastly and the spirits are landed on the icy boat and Beastly got chilled. "I hate ice and ice hates me. BRR!" Prof. ColdHeart said, "oh, will you shut up, you furry bafoon? We wait no time for this meanlingless shouts. Let's go." Now, they're hidden so they can't see them behind the cloud. The cloud boat approaches towards to the abandoned pirate ships. As they're getting closer to the ships, they saw all the pirate bones in those ships as one of them were frightened. "AHH!", Cheer Bear screams loudly, "those things are bones and they look very scary!"

"Calm yourself, Cheer. Thing's absolutely nothing to be frighten about. Bright Heart, did you know about those pirates?", TenderHeart asks and Bright Heart answered, "Uhh, I'm not sure, TenderHeart. Those pirates were long dead for at least, a 1,000 years."

"Man, I better learn about these dudes at the Library", Dale said and Wish Bear agreed with him, "me, too, Dale."

"Uhh...uhh...those pirates gives me the creeps. We should turn back while we have the chance", Beastly quivers softly. "Go right ahead, you babbling coward. I'm not going anywhere until I get those fuzzy wuzzies, permanently. HA HA HA!" Beastly said something rude, "now, you're giving me the creeps, frostbrain." ColdHeart stops laugh and got mad.

"I don't like this", Brave Heart quivers and Grumpy smuggles, "what's the matter, Brave Heart? Afraid something if those pirates to get your tail?"

"No way. I'm feel uncomfortable with those guys to get us."

"Nothing to worry about them, Brave Heart. Like Bright Heart said, those guys were dead for over a thousand years. They won't be following us." That's what TenderHeart thinks. When the two ships pass them, something supernatural has commenced. Their eyes turned red to waken the dead pirates just like all the evil pirate movies. As they're rising from the dead, their ships rises as well and following the two ships to attack the intruders.

Beastly saw the pirate ship and he stammers while poking ColdHeart's back and ColdHeart said, "what is it, Beastly? Can you see when I'm driving this boat?" Beasty said to ColdHeart, "pi..pi..pi..pi..pi... PIRATES!" No Heart's shadows got scared from the dead Pirates and flee the scene quickly.

"Now, I do reconigize that voice. IT'S BEASTLY AND COLDHEART!", Proud Heart shouts. "That's not all who's following us. LOOK! PIRATE GHOSTS!", Share Bear screams. "Embracing action, Care Bears!", Noble Heart shouts.

"Aurgh! Shiver me timbers, we got trespassers! Get to the cannons and loading more ammunation, Mateys! Aurgh!", the Captain ordered and the crew said, "aye, aye, Captain!" The evil Captain who owns the ship is named Captain Miller Hamlinton. The pirates are loading the cannons with cannonballs and getting ready to fire. "Ready? AIM! FIRE!", the Captain shouts and the crew lights the fuse and the cannonballs blew out of the cannons and into the Care Bears' ship.

"ALL RIGHT, CARE BEARS, COUNTDOWN!", True Heart said as the Care Bears counting down to zero, 4...3...2...1! STARE!" Then, their staring power blocks the cannonballs and falling down towards to ColdHeart's cold ship. "YIPE!", Beastly gasps. The cannonballs breaks the ship apart and both of them were flee the scene like No Heart's Shadows did. "We're not done with you yet. We'll be back for you! JUST YOU WAIT!", ColdHeart shouts as they disappeared.

"They're gone for now and we taken care of them, right, guys?", Swift Heart said. "RIGHT!", they said with confidence. Suddenly, they continue to shoot the ship as the evil Pirate ship approaches. "Let's crash their ship, Mateys."

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!", the Crew shouts. The ship is getting closer to the Care Bears' ship and clashing together. The Care Bears were flipping out and landed on the floor. "Oh, no, they got us", Wish Bear gasps. "ALL RIGHT, ME MATEYS! CHARGE!", the Captain ordered. The crew holds on the rope and swings to the ship with their swords out. Now, the Care Bears were frightened and running away from them so now, Flight Heart and Cute Heart were flying on top of the cloud ship. "Flight Heart, we have to do something about those guys. We can't failed the mission and those guys need a shower," Cute Heart said.

"Yeah. I think I got a plan. Hold tight and enjoy the ride, Cute Heart", Flight Heart flies faster and letting Cute Heart steps on the crew's heads. "Hey, skinless boneheads, may I use your heads?" The Captain is furious. "GET THAT MOUSE!" Few of the Captain's crew got armed and starts shooting their pistols to hurt Cute House and he fights by using his ears and smacking the crew's faces. Flight Heart makes his move by using his twisteroo. "Hey, ugly pirates! Here's the ultimate spin!" He flew around the evil pirates and the crew were..."I guess you guys got bone apart. HA HA HA HA HA!", Flight Heart laughs. "ALL RIGHT!", they cheered. "COME ON, CARE BEARS! FOR HELP-A-LOT!"

"Yeah, let's go get them. CHARGE!", Brave Heart shouts and the Care Bears were charging them while they take their swords and ready to battle. "Hey, Captain, they got our swords and trying to take us down. What should we do?", one of his crew said. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Captain Hamilton's crew fix themselves for another round to face the Care Bears as the Care Bears continues to charge at them. Now, the battle starts as they're colliding together to use their swords to swipe and clanging their swords. Few of the Care Bears uses their staring powers to lurde some of the crew off their ship and landed on the water. "YEAH! JUST LIKE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! THIS IS FOR YOU, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!", he wears a headbander as Wish Bear threw a sword to Dale, "DALE, CATCH!" Dale said when he grabs the sword and charging to the evil crew, "CHARGE!" His fight starts. He swiping his sword on the crew swords and his sword underneaths the crew's swords and toss it away into the air.

The crew has no swords to protect and Dale asks them a question, "oh, poor pirates. Didn't have any swords to defend yourselves. What else you can defend?" Until one of the evil pirates got a cannon fully loaded and then Dale gasps, "uh, oh. Shoot." Then, the Care Bears stopped the fight because Dale's in trouble. "Oh, no. Dale", Wish Bear gasps. The Captain approaching towards to Dale while clap his hands and said, "my congratulations, my dear boy. I'm very impressed. You have a masterful skills of a pirate, but, unfortunately, for your friends...THEY'LL END UP DEAD! HA HA HA!"

"Who are you and what are you doing to us?", Grumpy Bear asks. "I'm Miller Hamilton, Captain of THE EVIL EYE! I have died here in the Ruins of Barabis. I kill many trespassers before they're trying to get here for our treasure."

"Treasure? What Treasure? I don't see any treasure around", Good Luck Bear said.

"Yes, there it is. See for yourselves", the Captain said when his evil crew gots a treasure chest. "So that's why they wanna destroy our ship to protect your treasure. We don't want your treasure, Captain Hamilton!", Swift Heart shouts. "Your friend did," the Captain said when the crew shows their prisoner and guess who he is, "HELP-A-LOT!" Yes, it was Help-A-Lot Bear and it looks like the end for the Care Bear Family. Can our heroes get Help-A-Lot out of the situation or they will never come back. Find out next time as they try to get themselves out of the dimension. This is a conclusion not to be missed. See you next time, Sport Fans.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Care Bears are stuck in the Ruins of Barabis and the Pirates including their Captain Miller Hamlinton because they thought Help-A-Lot is getting their treasure. He'll tell the Care Bears about what happened on the stunning conclusion.

* * *

Trouble Dimensions:

The Search of Help-A-Lot

Part 2

Story and written by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: Care Bear Family TM/(C) by Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings

Rated 6+ for shwashbucking violence and some frightening scenes

* * *

When we last off, the Captain is giving them orders to do something about the Care Bear Family and Dale until he asks Help-A-Lot a question.

"Urgh. Either you tell me why are you doing with our treasure?"

"I never do anything to your treasure, Captain. I was curious, that's all."

"Hmm. A unlikely story. Well, you'll have the punishment for this situation. PUTTING THEM INTO THEIR CELLS!"

"Aye, Captain. All right, you laddies. MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"

Later, they're putting the Care Bear Family and Dale inside their cells and locking them up. The pirates were laughing evilly and they sigh of losing hope.

"Great. We're stuck here like toys in the chest. Now, what are we gonna do?", Swift Heart asks.

"It's impossible to get out the situation. I hope No Heart doesn't hurt Care-A-Lot", Tender Heart worries about what's gonna happened when Help-A-Lot said in pain,

"It's all my fault. I should've done something stupid in the beginning. (sighs) Just like the expession, pardon me for that, Proud Heart. Curosity kills the cat and now, this Care Bear is good as dead."

"It isn't your fault, sweetie. Those pirates don't understand about caring. And we thought No Heart and his baddies were awfully bad", Cheer Bear tries to cheer him up.

Dale thinks of a plan and smiles at Secret Bear so he whispers to him and whispers to Friend Bear and said to them,

"Secret Bear told me a brilliant plan from Dale. He suggests Secret's tummy can formed into a key to unlock us out of here."

"It may worth a shot. DO IT, SECRET BEAR!", Grumpy shouts with glee as Secret Bear using his tummy power to formed a key and unlocking the key until one of the Captain's mates grab the key and said with laughter, "HA HA HA HA! You thought you could possibly to get yourselves free, did you?"

"I'm afraid we would", Dale hold the mate's hand and pull hard so he can bone a part and using his finger bone to unlock the cage and the Care Bears were cheering as Dale unlocks the cage and they're free.

"Well, that's a pretty good suggestion, Dale. How you could possibly do it?", Bright Heart asks.

"Elementry, my dear, Bright Heart, I perfer the skeleton key to unlock us. HA HA HA! Get it? Skeleton key? Sometimes I may crack myself from that joke", Wish Bear holds him and kissing on his cheek as Brave Heart shouts, "let's give the Captain for the ultimate surprize. LET'S GO! CHARGE!"

The Care Bear Family charges out of the prison cells and getting up the stairs to get the Captain and his crew. Flight Heart asks, "huh? Where did they go? Hey, you guys, look! The portal is opening up!"

True Heart angry at this, "so that's what they're gonna do. Those uncaring pirates sending this ship to conquer the world to hurt everyone. Well, it won't happen this time."

Tender Heart asks True Heart, "WAIT! Where's the Digital Transporting Portalizer? Birthday Bear, did you still have it?"

"No, Tender Heart, one of his crew grab it out of my hand."

"Looking for this?", Capt. Hamlinton got the D.T.P device and the Care Bears were absolute shock from their perdictament. Now, they're in trouble this time.

"Thanks for the kind gift and we'll get to your place. What place you shall called it?"

Lotsa Heart blurrs, "Care-A-Lot. NO, YOU MUSTN"T!"

"Too late for that, me maties. We'll enjoy our stay in Care-A-Lot and buried out treasure there. So long forever, me maties. HAR HAR HAR HAR!"

He closes the protal and they stuck in the evil dimension forever. Now, Care-A-Lot is in grave danger and not to mention the troubles with Grams Bear and the cubs are still guarding. Dale is mad and sad and said,

"DARN IT! WE'RE STUCK IN THIS WASTELAND DIMENSION! (sighs) Care-A-Lot is in danger and we can't It's over. We failed."

Wish Bear approach to Dale and giving him a hug and said to him, "it's all right, Dale. We're safe from those pirates, figurely speaking and nothing can hurt us now."

Wish Bear was wrong this time because Prof. ColdHeart and Beastly made their appearances in front of them.

"I wouldn't count on that", Beastly snickles. "BEASTLY! PROF. COLDHEART!", they gasps. "In the clod flesh for my prestige personality. Now, you fuzzie wuzzies will be frozen in this dimension FOREVER!", Prof. ColdHeart laughs evilly along with Beastly.

"YOU WON'T HURT MY FRIENDS, FROSTBITE!", Dale shouts. "That's my dim witted assistant's name, boy. Perhaps you join them in the endlessly freeze."

Prof. ColdHeart tryies to activate the freezing gun at them until Dale got the ghost pirate's sword and threw it on ColdHeart's weapon and freezing his target away them until the freeze ray back to Dale and he got himself frozen. The Care Bear Family gasps as Dale got frozen.

"HA HA HA! He needs to chill out for once. YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK!", Beastly smiles evilly.

"All right, you guys. Either we do this the easy way or the hard way. Surrender," Tender Heart said.

"It's too bad to save your percious Care-A-Lot. If they join us, the world of caring is finished forever", ColdHeart laughs evilly. "One problem. How the heck did we get out of here?", Beastly asks.

"My freezing ray can make a portal of my own. Watch," ColdHeart made a his portal made of ice and they're escaping quickly. ColdHeart shouts, "BEASTLY, BREAK THE ICE!"

"Oh, certainly, ColdHeart. Bye-bye, dummy bears", Beastly breaks the ice with his hammer and the portal is gone and so is them. Now, the Care Bears are still doom.

"Why that no good, two timing, frozen, careless MONSTER!", Wish Bear angry with her shout until Tender Heart hugs her as she's crying so does he. "Calm yourself, Wish Bear. We'll think of something to unfreeze him and saving Care-A-Lot. We hope."

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, the cubs saw something from the portal and they're happy with joyness to welcome them back. "ALL RIGHT, THEY MADE IT!", both shouted with glee. "You go and get Grams Bear while I'll welcoming them back," Baby Tugs said.

"No problem. I hope nothing's gonna happen to Care-A-Lot. Oh, Goody, goody gosh!", Baby Hugs ran fast to get Grams Bear while Baby Tugs is going to see them when suddenly...

"AURGH! HA HA HA HA!"

"Huh? What the heck? You're not the Care Bear Family and Dale. What happen to them?", Baby Tugs asks.

"AURGH! They stuck in the dimension for the rest or their stinkin' lives. Let me ask you, who are you, my lad?", Capt Hamlinton asks.

"I'm Baby Tugs, a Care Bear and this is Care-A-Lot", Baby Tugs answered.

"Hmm. This is where your bear family lives, huh? Well, not anymore. This is our new home now. FIRE THE CANNONS AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" The ghost cannons appear to become real and blasting at the Hall of Hearts where Grams Bear and Baby Hugs come out.

"BABY HUGS! GRAMS BEAR! WATCH OUT!", Baby Tugs shouts.

"Huh? OH, MY GOODNESS!", Grams Bear gasps. "DUCK, GRAMS!", Baby Hugs pull her out and land safely on the cloudy ground. Then, the cannonball smashes through the Hall of Hearts and it exploded to pieces. Then, Captain Hamlinton's crew got thier pistols and starts shooting. Destroying the villages, the fountains, the rainbow bridges and the most important thing of all, the Caring Meter. It got destroyed by a cannonball. It looks like Care-A-Lot is finally gone again.

"Captain, we destroy everything the best we can. Now, we can bury our tresaure here, but, one problem. This is a cloud, not the beach", one of his mates said.

"Hmm. Maybe that place can be our burial ground to bury our treasure. PUT IT OVER THERE!"

The Ghost Pirates are now real bad pirates to hurt people or anyone who stands away. Grams Bear and Baby Hugs get up and saw them buring their treasure.

"This doesn't look, my little cub. Those awful pirates are gonna hurt caring from their greed. There must be a way to put the end of their fun, permanently. But how?", Grams Bear asks.

"Maybe me and Tugs create a dirversion to lurde them away from their treasure. You get and blackmail them", Baby Hugs said.

"Hmm. Great suggestion, my little darling. GO, NOW!", Grams Bear shouts as Baby Hugs ran quickly and Baby Tugs ran, too. Both of them stops closer to the pirates and trying to destract them.

"Hey, Mr. Pirate, sir", Baby Hugs asks.

"Huh? What did you want?", one of the pirates said.

"What are you doing?"

"What it looks like, you dunced bear cub? We're burying our treasure so no one can't get it."

"Fascinating."

Baby Tugs asks, "maybe we can help to bury the treasure. So no one can't get it."

"Hmm. Why not? Also find a destination to locate the treasure so we can get it."

"OKAY! OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH!", Baby Hugs overexciting herself. Then, the priates are bringing their shovels to get to the new location while Grams Bear got the chest and took off. "I found a good location for you priates. LOOK!"

"The Forest of Feelings? Are you out of your mind, Tugs?", Baby Hugs gets a little angry. "It's the only place for them so Grams Bear will get the you know what. Okay?", Baby Tugs is getting confident to stomp the evil pirates. "Absolutely, Tugs. Let's do it. Is it okay I can help to dig that spot?", Baby Hugs asks.

Meanwhile...

"Those bad pirates won't get this treasure. Not ever. I hope if the entire Care Bear Family comes back."

Meanwhile back at the Ruin of Barabis, the Care Bears were frightened and cries a little from the terrible darkness. Cute Heart and Flight Heart were still searching for another portal, but, it is no use. They can't even find it.

"(sighs) Impossible to find another portal. We're sunk. Any luck to find it, Cute Heart?", Flight Heart asks and Cute Heart answered, "I guess luck isn't worth it to find another portal, Flight Heart. I search everywhere and still nothing. I guess what the kids will say if they can't find something. RATS!"

"Don't worry, you guys. I'll find it even it gets darker around. CHARGE! AHH!"

Brave Heart ran quickly away from the dark hole and it was a bonehead of a dead pirate. It was cover with the diamond of caring and stays in the dark hole for centuries. It will get rid of the uncaring pirates to stay dead for all enternity.

"Hmm. Looks like that diamond could be our only way to defeat them", Flight Heart smiles.

"Yeah. We better tell the others right now. COME ON!", Cute Heart shouts. Explanations later, the Care Bears were smiling to get rid of the pirates. Bright Heart comes to a conclusion.

"Hmm. This fantastic diamond could be the legendary diamond of caring. It could distingerating the uncaring of those blasted evil pirates."

"Well, we can't let them to ruin caring. Me must go back to Care-A-Lot, immediately", Swift Heart goes to action until Noble Heart sighs.

"We can't, Swift Heart. We're stuck in this dimension. We failed to get out of here. I guess there's no hope to..."

Suddenly, the diamond of caring is floating away from Bright Heart's hand and shines brighter with joy and happiness and it makes the portal and melts the ice cube and Dale is alive again. Wish Bear hugs him real good and now True Heart said with cheer, "ALL RIGHT, CARE BEARS! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" as they shouted together, "CHARGE!"

They escape into the portal and the diamond of caring floating behind them and then, the portal closes. Meanwhile back at Care-A-Lot, the pirates came back to get their chest until it was gone.

"WHAT? THE TREASURE! IT'S GONE! WHERE IS IT, YOU CUBS?", Capt. Hamilnton asks.

"Treasure. Treasure, treasure. Where did it go, Tugs?", Baby Hugs asks.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe someone find the treasure and took it away. That's all", Tugs answered until the Captain hold Tugs with his sword closer to Tugs' neck and said in anger,

"you better find our treasure or I'll cut your throat."

"You better let my little darling go now or your treasure gone forever. Which will it be, Captain?", Grams Bear is bluffing, but, serious.

"You wouldn't, my dear. Your precious cub's life is at stake here. Bring it to me right now", Capt. Hamilnton commands her to do it. Grams Bear cries with tears until the portal came appear and the Care Bears jump out of no where and Baby Hugs shouts, "OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! THEY'RE BACK! YEAH!"

"Huh? Oh, darn. Well, me laddies, since you all back, you do as I command. Huh? What's the matter? You're not afraid."

"We don't, but, you will", Loyal Heart Dog said, "diamond of caring, teach them a lesson." The Diamond of Caring shines brighter and the pirates shouts in pain and starts shooting at the dimaond, but, it didn't worked. The bullets eveporates and so is them. Their bony bodies grinding in ashes and flew away and the Captain lets go of Tugs and grabbing the treasure, but, he shouts in pain and he's gone to.

"NO! AHH!"

Then, the Diamond of Caring fix everything to make Care-A-Lot better all over again. The treasure is real and lands on Grumpy Bear and muffles in pain. "Can someone get this chest of my face? It's breaking my luck nose peice." Good Luck said when him and Lotsa Heart helps Grumpy, "I don't think anything around is good luck. Only treasure can. Wait a minute. It's heavy. Don't you think...?"

"IT'S REAL!", they gasps. "What are we gonna do with it?", Grumpy asks.

"Hmm. I got a idea", Dale thinks a idea and later at the Museum of Arts, they put the real treasure in the display with the wax pirate dummies and the owner thanks Dale and the Care Bears for bringing the real treasure from the Ruins of Barabis.

"I can't thank you enough, Care Bears and Dale, too. Is there anything we can give you guys? A reward?", the owner asks.

"Well, there is one thing," Dale suggest they can have all the ice cream they can get. It's a nice reward to stop the pirates and those of the foes who've follow them to hurt of caring.

"Care-A-Lot is back to normal and everything's back to be caring again. Great to come along on a desperate adventure, Dale," Tender Heart said.

"Aww, shucks. Worth nothing, Tender Heart. Be glad to have friends like you," Dale got kissed by Wish Bear and gonna say to Tender Heart, "hmm. You're pretty strong to lift of that ice cream. Wanna go walking with me?", Wish Bear made a cutey eyes on him and Tender Heart nods "yes" and there they go.

All of them smiling and Flight Heart, "that's what caring is all about, right, Cute Heart?", Flight Heart asks.

"You said it, Flight Heart. We got something to chill right now. Oh, my stars, what about Beastly and ColdHeart?", Cute Heart asks.

"Don't worry about that, Cute Heart. According to my catculations, they'll be going back where they belong," Bright Heart was right about as the two still in the forzen portal and was leaving to No Heart's Castle. Both of them were on top of No Heart.

"Let's get out of your stupid freezing portal. I'm freezing my fur off. HEY, WE MADE IT TO CARE-A-LOT!"

"Not exactly, Beastly. We're back in...NO HEART'S CASTLE!"

"AHH!", both screamed as they land on No Heart and he starts screaming at them, "BEASTLY! COLDHEART! COME BACK HERE!"

"RUN, BEASTLY, RUN!", ColdHeart shouts as they ran very quickly. And so, the Care Bear Family and Dale to put the end of the evil and uncaring. Nothing can stop them now for caring. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

Great story, huh? Too bad for the bad pirates. Oh, you wanna know what happened to the Diamond of Caring? Well, the diamond is on top of the Caring Meter which'll stay there for a long time. That's it for the story. Next time for the first time they'll see the live action movie, TRANSFORMERS! CARE-A-LOT!

THE END!


End file.
